Znaszli ten kraj?
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 7 Luciana stoi na pokładzie w objęciach jakiegoś latynosa. <3 Luciana: 'Wrrr. ;* Witam was kociaki w kolejny odcinku. ;* Ostatnio mieliśmy mroooooźną bitwę na śnieżki, którą dzięki przywódcy w postaci Felipe wygrały Gwiazdy z Camp Nou. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Kimberly, która najwyraźniej nie przejęła się eliminacją. :D Dodatkowo każda z drużyn głosowała na osobę, której chce się pozbyć z drużyny! Dzisiaj poznamy wyniki. Kto zmieni drużyny? Czy dzięki temu któraś z drużyn przejdzie załamanie nerwowe? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Jadalnia ''Się okazało, że jeszcze nikt tu nie zaglądał, więc piszecie tutaj. ;u; Dodam jeszcze, że pierwsza część wyzwania rozpocznie się w czwartek o godzinie 20:00. Obecność nieobowiązkowa, ale zazwyczaj o 20:00 jest dużo ludków na czacie, więc nie powinno być problemu. :3 Enjoy. :) Do Jadalni wchodzi cały poobijany Barth 'Bartholome:'Brawo za pomysłowość Luciana więcej takich porąbanych zadań...Na pewno każdemu to wyjdzie na zdrowię... Do Jadalni również weszła Celestia. 'Celestia: '''Eh, dwa nieudane spalenia. Wiedźmy wciąż na wolności... No i Felipe.. '' Zgniotła soczek który miała. '''Celestia: Ooo, Barth, herbatka! ^^ Harriet weszła cała w bandażach. Harriet:' Zupełnie nie pamiętam co się stało.. Obudziłam się na śniegu w bazie Cad i Helen.. Co się tam działo? ;o Harriet: Ałć, aż mam ochotę na żelka.. Zauważyła jednego na stole. Harriet: Omnonon, moje! *-* Zjadła, rozkoszując się. Harriet: '''Dla żelek zrobię wszystko. *-* ''Harriet: Ku*wa, ręka mnie teraz napie*dala! Mogłam nie jeść.. Chociaż.. Warto było. <3'' 'Bartholome: '''Nieźle dali ci w kość...A ty Cel zapomnij o herbatce... ;u; ''Walnęła w twarz Barth'a. 'Celestia: '''Nie waż się.. mi odmawiać.. rozumiesz? ''Harriet walnęła również go w twarz. 'Harriet: '''No co ty ku*wa nie powiesz? Serio? Jakoś nie zauważyłam! '''Bartholome: '''Nie mam siły żeby zrobić ci herbatę -.- ''Celestia wstała. '''Celestia: Wiesz mi, nie lubię wstawać ale wstałam. Proszę cię, zrób herbatkę dla swojego dobra albo giń wiktoriański grabieżco! Harriet: 'Ja pie*dolę, czuję się jakbym ćpała całe życie.. Huyk! ''Spadła na podłogę i poszła spać. <3 Alex weszła do ladalni posiniaczona, łysa i w złym nastroju. Usiadła na końcu drugiego stołu, złapała się za rękę i patrzała sobie na talerz. 'Bartholome:'Uuu...Alex nic ci nie jest ;u; ? Olał Cel ,siadł obok Alex i ją przytulił. Celestii zrobiło się smutno Alex. Wzięła, przyniosła patelnie i podeszła do Alex. '' '''Celestia: '''Chciałam przeprosić za moje zachowanie, poniosło mnie, masz, walnij mnie ile chcesz. Ponadto, znam dobrego fryzjera który w krótki czas powinien ci pomóc by włosy urosły. ''Dała jej patelnie. Harriet chrapała i gadała przez sen. '''Harriet: Odejdź Szatanie z mojej duszy kurna! Po chwili na chwilę się ocknęła krzycząc. Harriet: 'Lubię czekoladki! <3 ''I padła znów śpiąc. xD Alex spojrzała na Celestię, wzięła patelnię i......wyrzuciła ją ledwie za siebie, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej miała złamaną prawą rękę. Nie odezwała się ani słowem... 'Bartholome:'Widzisz Cel...?Lepiej odejdź... '''Celestia: Oj zamknij się! To nie moja wina! Sama też mnie kopała! Pokazała mu całe spalone plecy. Celestia: Proszę! Jej te włosy odrosną ale mi skóra z pleców się nie zmieni. Beksa. Że niby też mi nic nie zrobiła. Ale i tak cię przepraszam. Wzięła Bartholome za ucho i zaprowadziła do kuchni. Celestia: 'Zrób mi tą herbatkę.. hm.. razy 4? ''Harriet zaczęła lunatykować. Zrobiła Celesti herbatkę i wszystkim pozostałym. Podała. 'Harriet: '''Masz i się zamknij.. ''Poszła w kąt i znów zasnęła. <3 Wzięła herbatę w drugą rękę i powoli zaczęła pić, w między czasie zaczęły jej odrastać włosy (xD). Barth znowu usiadł obok Alex :3 'Bartholome: '''Dafuq? Włosy ci odrastają w bardzo szybkim tempie :O ''Wzięła herbatkę, wypiła. '''Celestia: Eh, skoro nie przyjmujecie moich przeprosiń i nie chcecie mnie w gronie towarzystwa.. to idę.. nie wiem, zabiję się czy coś.. ale pewnie nie i ukryje się gdzieś pod pokładem. Wyszła gdzieś, niewiadomo gdzie. xD Harriet zamachnęła się (niby przypadek (mean)) i wylała herbatkę na głowę Alex. Włosy jej urosły. Harriet: Możecie trochę ciszej?.. Nie spałam całą noc, popijałam ziółka i owijałam się w bandaże.. Alex spojrzała na swoją głowę. Wstała i przytuliła Harriet. Alex: 'Dzięki. ''Po chwili znowu usiadła i rozglądała się po sali. Zaskoczyny ostatnią ceremonią Vince siedział sobie na uboczu. 'Vince: '''Huh? Ale co to było? ''Gładził się po twarzy. '''Vince: Ona się troszczyła.. a nawet się z nią nie widywałem... Bez powodu zaczął płakać. Vince: 'Dlaczego!? ''Zaczął się obwiniać o wszystko. '' '''Bartholome: '''Ooo, Vince...Słyszałem ,że prawie wyleciałeś... Przypadek? Nie sądzę... ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Alex spojrzała na obu chłopaków i przewróciła oczyma. ''Alex: Istna paranoja...'' Wyciągneła z kieszeni kostkę cukru i zjadła ją... 'Alex: '''Mniam. '''Vince: '''Do ciebie się nie odzywam! ''Odwrócił się fochnięty. '''Vince: Felipe też uciekł ode mnie... a może.. Zaczął płakać coraz bardziej. Vince: 'Jestem uzależniony od zrywania związków! ;< ''Uderzył głową o blat i zakrył twarz rękami. xD Do pokoju wchodzi Helen i patrzy się na wszystkich. 'Helen: '''Po wiem wszystko od razu: Alex, nie przesadzasz z tym cukrem? Vince, jak tu nam robisz za geja to nie wiem co w twoim słowniku znaczy "miłość". A ty Harriet, masz u mnie przerąbane, a tak przy okazji: wiem o tym że wujek siedził jeszcze trochę w więzieniu i to przez to by jeszcze odsiedzieć resztę przez zradioaktywowanie wyspy i wyszedł z pudła już przed premierą ostatniego odcinka, więc nie pozwalaj na sobie za dużo. ''Nagle do Jadalni weszła Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Ooo jeny... Nikomu nie życzę grypy żołądkowej... No, poza Kimby, Vince'm i kimś jeszcze... Maddie wraca do gry, i ma ochotę coś wpieprzyć. ''Wzięła jakieś tam warzywa i mięso i zrobiła sobie hamburgera. 'Bartholome:'Vince...Ty i te twoje kompleksy...Powiedział bym "Smucę się twoim smutkiem" ,ale nie mogę, bo się nim najzwyczajniej cieszę <3 Alex walnęła Bartha w łeb xD 'Alex: '''Chcesz być taki jak Celestia ;u;? ''Zakryła twarz rękoma 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że się "stęskniliście". Btw, gratuluję wygranej, pozbędziemy się pewnie najbardziej irytującej osoby i przydzielimy ją przeciwnikowi! Nareszcie wakajeszyn... '''Bartholome: '''Tsa...Tęskniliśmy...Bez ciebie zadania nie są takie same...A poważnie ,to cześć Maddie. xD ''Dustin bardzo wkurzony wszedł do jadalni. ''Dustin: Ja pier*ole! Czemu ta ch*jowa drużyna nie wywaliła tej jeb*nej piosenkareczki ? -.- Jeszcze zobaczą !'' Dustin zaczął się śmiać. Zaraz po Dustinie do jadalni wpadli roześmiani Luciana i Luczka. Luciana z rozbawioną miną patrzyła na wszystkich. 'Luciana: '''Ojej, myślałam, że tu nabrudzicie czy coś. :< Ehh, mogłam jednak wziąć bardziej czadową obsadę. :D ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lucianę. 'Luciana: '''No dobrze. Podczas ostatniej ceremonii odpadła Kimberly, a cała reszta zagłosowała na osobę, której krótko mówiąc chce się pozbyć z drużyny. ''Wręczyła jakąś kartkę Luczkowi i Dustusiowi. '''Luciana: Czytajcie. :D Lukaninho: Według mojej kartki, do drużyny Gwiazdy z Camp Nou dostaje się Alex. Tym samym kończy ona swoją przygodę z drużyną Drapieżnych Kurczaków. Alex przeszła do stolika Gwiazd z Camp Nou. Luciana: '''Dustuś? '''Dustin: Ehh.. A Kurczaki otrzymują w prezencie Felipe, który tym samym żegna się z Camp Nou. Felipe przysiada się do stolika Kurczaków. Luciana: No, wszystko jasne. Ale emocje. xD Byliście prawie jednomyślni. xD Bawcie się dobrze, za chwilę zaczynamy! (Znaczy, w czwartek). Weszła do kuchni i zaczęła robić sobie drinka. Maddie: '''Juhu, cieszę się, że jesteś Alex z nami. :3 ''Maddie: '...Oraz, nie, bo znowu będę musiała oglądać rzygozmuszające scenki Alex + Barthi... 'Maddie: '''A poza tym, nasz zespół jest w końcu tak skompletowany, że wszyscy są zgrani i nie będzie nic typu "Superbohaterowie na niby". ''Barth przytulił Alex. 'Bartholome:'Ja też się cieszę <3 'Maddie: '''Tak, tak, wszyscy się cieszymy, ale lizać to wy się możecie wieczorem po wyzwaniu jak będzie po premierze odcinku Moda na Sukces. Teraz większość z nas "je", a nikt nie chce czuć torsji... '''Bartholome:'Maddie- Wiecznie niezadowolona, na każdego się wścieka, tak? <3 'Maddie: '''Nie, Maddie - Wiecznie zbuntowana, na każdego ma ochotę napluć i coś zjeść, tak jest lepiej. '''Bartholome:'Masz racje ,to jest o wiele lepsze, zwłaszcza ta część o pluciu <3 Maddie napluła Barthowi do zupy, czy tam płatków śniadaniowych - Nie wiem, ale to coś dobrego. xD 'Maddie: '''No widzisz, jak coś mówię o sobie, to jestem szczera. ''Barth zrobił to samo, tylko że do jedzenia Maddie. 'Bartholome:'Mówiłem ,że mi się to bardzo podoba <3 'Maddie: '''Brawo, właśnie zmarnowałeś pyszny posiłek, którym można było wykarmić głodujące dzieci w Miłowie... ''Maddie wyrzuciła burgera, za siebie, niechcący trafiła w przechodzącą Klementynę. Majli wchodzi do jadalni <3 '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)Zdradzę wam sekret :3 Luciana wcisnęła wszystkim kit,że przez ostatnie dwa odcinki nie było mnie dltageo,że byłam chora :C Ale tak naprawdę wyjechałam aby kręcić teledysk do mojego nowego singla ! :D <3 Przez to teraz nie mam pojęcia co się w ogóle dzieje :C Klementyna miała mi wszystko opowiedzieć ale zamiast obserwować innych bujała się na mojej kuli! >:( Przez kręcenie tego megaerotycznego teledysku teraz jestem strasznie napalona :< A mój Lijam jest daleko na planie jakiegoś filmu ;C Cóż najwyzej zajmę się tutaj kimś innym <3 Chyba się nie obrazi :D ''Majli podeszła szybkim krokiem do Maddie '' '''Majli:'Siemka :3 Oj,myślałam że jesteś facetem z długich włosach,sorka :C Chciała już odejść kiedy coś jej zaświtało w głowie <3 'Majli:'Ej,to nie ty jesteś tą wariatką,która terroryzowała w poprzednim sezonie swojego byłego bo zdradził cię z jakąś rozwiązła blondyną? :D On chyba nawet jest ze mną w drużynie :P 'Maddie: '''Zapłon? Zdradził mnie nie tylko z rozwiązłą blondyną, ale i z nimfomanką... Czego się po takich mózgozjebach spodziewać -.-. Odpadniesz, a chłopak od razu przerzuca się na inną osobę... I jest jak podjerzewałam - Im dłużej masz coś z mózgiem, to szwankujesz. Raz Vincuś był pijakiem, raz gadał ze zwierzętami, a wczoraj był bi. -.- '''Bartholome: '''Nie każdy chłopak taki jest...A Vince jest mocno poj*bany, bardziej niż ja. (szok) '''Majli:'Jak ty go nie chcesz to ja go mogę wziąć w obroty :3 W końcu mogę <3 Mój nażyczony Lijam jest wyrozumiały i rozumie moje potrzeby <3 W tej chwili do Majli przyszedł SMS od Lijama o treści "Mam dosyć twojego zachowania taniej dz*wk,zrywam zaręczyny" Majli padła na ziemie na kolana 'Majli:'Co? :C Jak on mógł mi to zrobić ;(? Faceci to świnie ! (angry) Wyrzuciła telefon przez bulaj xD '' '''Majli:'A niech go coś zabije na tych igrzyskach czy czymś tam ! >:( Teraz mogę jeszcze bardziej zaszaleć <3 Spojrzała w kierunku Vince'a i poszła w jego stronę <3 '' '''Maddie: '''Z tobą będzie to samo kochana... KOCHANA!? Ja mówię do gwiazdy kochana? Jestem jebnięta... BARTH! Zamilcz, i nie wasz się mówić nic o mnie, że na serio taka jestem... '''Bartholome:'Jaka jesteś? Czy ja coś powiedziałem? (szok) 'Maddie: '''Nie, ale znając twoje rozumowanie, gdybym nie powiedziała tamtego zdania, powiedziałbyś, że to fakt, że jestem jebnięta. Tak więc, drobne uprzedzenie. '''Bartholome:'Nie...Powiedział bym "Maddie- Tak jebnięta jeszcze nigdy nie była!" <3 Maddie wstała i kopnęła Bartha w krocze swoim kolczastym butem <3. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi, używam tego kiedy jest taka potrzeba. ''Barth zwijał się z bólu. 'Bartholome:'Wiesz...Czuję ,że jesteś moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką... 'Maddie: '''Jak to mówią - Od bólu do serca. '''Bartholome:'Tsa zwłaszcza ,że moje wyobrażenie przyjaźni damsko-męskiej to: Ja się moge nabijać z przyjaciółki,a ona może mnie bić.... Nadal zwijał się z bólu <3 '' '''Maddie: '''A najlepsze, że ja mogę się z ciebie nabijać i cię bić, a ty mnie bić nie możesz <3. Kij z tym, pora na Kurczakburgera. '''Bartholome: '"Kij z tym pora na Zatrucie pokarmowe" xD '''Maddie: '''Podejrzane jest to, że zatrułam się po burgerze, który mi zaserwował Lukaninho... Jakiś niewyżyty jest? Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata